This hybrid Alstroemeria originated as a seedling resulting from my crossing of plants selected from my breeding stock maintained at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, for breeding purposes, the selected plants being individually identified in the breeding records maintained at my office at Aalsmeer. The object of this crossing was to develop a plant having year-round flower production with a new color and this particular seedling was selected by me for propagation and test because it appeared to satisfy my objective purposes and this selected plant was asexually reproduced by division of its rhizomes with very satisfactory results, which prompted me to direct that continued propagation be carried on through several successive generations by dividing the rhizomes of the respective generations, which demonstrated to my satisfaction that this new plant would maintain its distinctive characteristics from generation to generation and that those characteristics were firmly fixed.